Precious Person
by Haruka Kuze
Summary: DeSu x P3P. Minegishi Naoya and Arisato Minato. Series of One-shots and daily life of the Programmer and Persona User. may includes other pairings from various games.
1. Chapter 1

Precious Person

- Megami Tensei Fanfiction –

Summary :

DeSu x P3P. Minegishi Naoya and Arisato Minato. Series of One-shots and daily life of the Programmer and Persona User. may includes other pairings from various games.

Warning :

Post Tokyo Lockdown & Persona 3 The Answer. Atsuro Route. Demon-free world and Naoya stopped his quest for revenge. Yaoi malexmale, mpreg (maybe). Rating may change in the future.

Disclaimer :

Devil Survivor and Persona 3 belongs to ATLUS.

###

- Episode 1 –

"He is my wife."

- Aoyama Residence.

"... Ya... Naoya... Bangun Naoya sudah siang!" Laki-laki berambut biru tua bermata silver menggoyang-goyangkan pundak laki-laki berambut abu-abu yang lebih tua darinya. Si pria yang dipanggil Naoya tadi malah menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Mmmmgh, 5 menit lagi Minato. Aku lelah habis lembur-."

"Kau sudah berkata demikian dari satu jam yang lalu. Bangun atau kupanggilkan Loki."

Pria bernama lengkap Naoya Minegishi itu langsung membuka selimutnya dan duduk perlahan. Ia takkan bisa bekerja dengan tenang jika Loki datang mengganggu pekerjaannya. Pria yang lebih muda—Minato Arisato namanya (sebelum menikah)—mendesah pelan sambil tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, Naoya."

"Ugh, pagi Minato.. Mana ciuman selamat paginya?" Naoya menyeringai licik sementara Minato yang sedang membereskan tempat tidur langsung membisu dan wajahnya berubah menjadi semerah kepiting rebus.

"Ma-mandi dulu sana, kau belum sikat gigi!" Laki-laki berusia 20 tahun itu melemparkan handuk merah tepat ke wajah tampan Naoya. Si pemilik mata rubi itu menyeringai puas melihat istrinya berhasil ia goda di pagi hari dan memasuki kamar mandi. Minato melanjutkan kegiatannya membereskan kamar dan tempat tidur yang berantakan karena 'aktivitas' mereka semalam.

Minato bertemu dengan Naoya saat ia kesulitan mengambil sebuah buku di perpustakaan kampus. Naoya melihat adanya sesuatu yang 'berbeda' dari Minato. Mereka berkenalan dan setelah beberapa peristiwa (yang menurut Minato memalukan dan mesum) mereka mulai tinggal bersama.

Selama Tokyo Lockdown musim panas lalu, Minato bahkan tak diizinkan keluar kamar apartemen. Walau dengan Persona-persona Minato yang nyaris semua berlevel 99, Naoya tetap tidak mengizinkan. Minato hanya menurut (walau tidak selalu karena ia sering keluar lewat jendela dan jalan-jalan keluar bersama Thanatos dan Messiah). Ia mahasiswa Tokyo University jurusan psikologi. Karena kemampuan otaknya yang jauh diatas rata-rata, Minato dapat lulus dalam jangka waktu dua tahun saja. Namun, Naoya melarangnya bekerja dengan alasan 'Nanti Minato sibuk kerja dan aku dilupakan.'.

Setelah selesai membereskan kamar, Minato memakai apron (apron berenda-renda. Naoya yang minta) dan mulai memasak. Ia membuat pancake hari ini. Ia mengangkat pancake dan ingin memberi madu diatasnya. Tangannya meraih kabinet tempat ia menyimpan madu, namun apa daya, tingginya yang semampai / semeter tak sampai atau bisa dibilang pendek, ia tak mampu meraih kabinetnya. Baru saja ia akan memanggil Naoya, si pria berambut silver itu sudah membuka lemarinya dan memberikan madu kepada Minato.

"Terima kasih, Naoya. Pakai bajumu, nanti masuk angin." Naoya hanya memakai celana panjang abu-abu dan handuknya digantung di leher. Sembari memeluk Minato yang jauh lebih kecil dibanding dirinya (Minato 170 cm, Naoya 189 cm) ia mengistirahatkan dagunya di atas kepala Minato.

"Dibandingkan pancake dibaluri madu, aku lebih suka melihatmu terlentang tanpa busana diatas ranjang dibaluri madu." Ucap Naoya yang sukses membuat Minato salah tingkah.

"Naoya mesuuum! Sana-sana pakai baju!" Dengan wajah semerah mata Naoya, Minato mendorong sang suami keluar dapur dan melanjutkan salah satu hobi dan kewajibannya, memasak.

Yah, walau mereka sama-sama laki-laki namun Minato tidak peduli. Ia bersama dengan Naoya, dan ia bahagia meskipun kadang-kadang Naoya itu bisa sangat menyebalkan, mesum (oke, ini bukan kadang-kadang. Ini SERING), over-protektif, dan terkadang tidak pulang kerumah, Minato tetap setia menunggu dirumah meski saat Naoya pulang Minato akan langsung marah-marah karena Naoya kalau menginap diluar tak pernah memberi kabar padanya.

"Naoyaa... Sarapan siaap!" Panggil Minato dari dapur. Beberapa saat kemudian Naoya muncul sambil membawa laptop kebanggaannya yang entah apa isinya. Minato tidak begitu ahli menggunakan komputer. Dulu jika ada tugas yang harus menggunakan komputer saat dia SMA di Gekkoukan, ia akan meminta Minako, adik kembarnya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Sementara Minato akan membayarnya dengan membuatkan sang adik berbagai macam desserts dan terkadang membelikan baju baru.

"Vienna Coffee dengan Pancake madu untukmu dan susu hangat serta honey toast untukku." Minato menata makanan yang ia masak di meja. Sarapan yang simple memang. Mereka berdua makan dalam diam. Namun setelah beberapa saat Minato kesal dan menutup paksa laptop Naoya.

"MAKAN. Kerja belakangan." Minato menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Naoya menyeringai licik dan mencubit pipi Minato dengan gemas.

"Oyaa? Apa kau cemburu karena aku lebih memperhatikan pekerjaan dibanding dirimu, Minato?"

"Aku tidak cemburu, aku hanya tidak mau sarapanmu dingin dan malah tidak dimakan."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan pergi lagi karena aku ada pekerjaan..."

"Yasudah sana, berani kau keluar dan jangan harap saat kau pulang aku akan membukakan pintu."

"Sayangnya aku punya kunci cadangan."

"Kunci cadangan semua ada padaku."

"Lalu apa gunanya jendela?"

"Jendela itu bukan pintu. Lagipula semua jendela akan kukunci."

"Kau hanya takut ditinggal sendirian olehku sejak kau diajari main Slender Game oleh temanmu Junpei Iori."

"AKU TIDAK TAKUT! Lagipula slenderman itu tidak ada!"

"Apa kau bisa menjelaskan penampakan-penampakan slenderman di beberapa negara?"

"I-itu hanya trik komputer, itu semua tidak benar."

"Berarti berani dong tidur sendirian nanti malam? Oh, ini kan malam bulan purnama. Biasanya akan ada yang muncul. Apalagi kamar sebelah bekas ada pembunuhan dan-"

"STOP STOP STOP. Baiklah kau menang! Iya aku takut, puas? Dan ya, aku kesal tidak diperhatikan, dan aku juga takut slenderman dan hantu-hantu." Minato menyerah sambil mengangkat tangannya. Benar-benar, pikir Naoya usil. Istrinya ini memang sangat manis.

"Apa aku pernah bilang kau itu seksi dan sangat manis, Minato?"

"Di-diamlah. Kau menyebalkan di pagi hari."

"Walau aku menyebalkan kau mencintaiku kan?" Naoya mengacak-ngacak rambut biru Minato dengan sayang. Minato kembali memerah dan menghabiskan roti bakarnya. Naoya hanya tertawa dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

Sungguh, ia tak menyesal menikahi pemuda yang sedikit tsundere dan pemalu namun enak untuk digoda ini.

Karena berkat Minato-lah jalan kehidupan Naoya yang tadinya hanya berisi balas dendam mulai berubah.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Episode 1 : He is My Wife. End.

Next Issue : He's Mine.

Komentar Author :

HOLAAA semuanya! Saya datang menghantui fandom MegaTen dengan pair OTP saya, NaoMina! *Tebar COMP's* Ini fic pertama saya loh! =w=)/

Saya tau ini bukan pair yang umum karena berbeda universe. Tapi itulah yang membuat pair ini unik! Selain itu, dua-duanya fav!chara saya XDDDD /dibuang

Bagaimana semuanya? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Saya TIDAK menerima flame, tolong kalau mau kritik, yang membangun... /pengalaman di flame/

Saya author baru, jadi mohon dimaafkan jika ada kesalahan-kesalahan kata dan EYD. Atau mungkin jika ada kata-kata yang menyinggung...

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini! Saya usahakan chapter 2 secepatnya jika ada yang berbaik hati mau me-review ^^

Salam Kenal!

Velvet Roses.


	2. Chapter 2

Precious Person

- A Megami Tensei Fanfiction –

Summary :

NaoMina fanfiction series 2 : FLASHBACK. Minato and Naoya are still dating. Naoya's 23 years old, Minato's 19 years old still in university, they are living together. Naoya received an invitation to attend a university reunion. It's stated on the invitation that Naoya could bring his lovers / wives. But why did Naoya refuse to bring Minato along?

Disclaimer :

Devil Survivor and Persona 3 belongs to ATLUS.

###

Episode 2 :

"_He is MINE._"

###

- Naoya's Apartment. Evening. a year back.

Aoyama tengah hujan lebat hari itu. Pria berambut silver dan mengendarai sebuah _Mercedes-Benz GL Grand Edition _tengah memasuki area apartemennya. Jangan tanya darimana ia mendapat mobil itu. Laki-laki bermata merah itu memarkir mobilnya dan berlari masuk ke lobi apartemen. Langsung menaiki lift untuk mencapai 'rumah'nya.

"Aku pulang..." Suara Naoya terdengar dari pintu masuk apartemen. Laki-laki berpostur tinggi itu melihat sepasang sepatu kets hitam di rak sepatu. Sepatu milik kekasihnya yang sudah pulang kuliah kira-kira beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Selamat datang, Naoya." Suara Minato yang tenang dan minim emosi menyambut dari dapur. Wangi khas daging yang sedang dimasak serta suara desis penggorengan yang tengah digunakan dengan lincahnya oleh Minato membuat Naoya lapar. Ia memasuki dapur dan memeluk mahasiswa yang berstatus sebagai 'pacar rahasia' Naoya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tubuhnya sedikit basah karena berlari menerobos hujan dari mobil ke lobi.

"Mandilah dulu, kau basah dan tanganmu dingin. Nanti kau sakit." Minato mendongak keatas dan bertemu sepasang mata merah yang menyeringai ke arahnya. Naoya melepas headset yang menempel di telinga Minato dan mencium bibir pemuda itu singkat. "Kalau aku sakit, toh ada dirimu yang menjagaku kan?"

Wajah pemuda berambut biru itu memerah seketika. Walaupun ia terlihat pendiam dan cool diluar, jika Naoya bersamanya, seluruh dinding-dinding pertahanan yang selama ini dia bangun agar tak banyak memperlihatkan emosi runtuh semuanya. Hanya Naoya yang dapat membuat emosinya berkecamuk, membuat dirinya lepas kendali atas semua emosinya, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, membuatnya haus akan perhatian dan sentuhan-sentuhan Naoya padanya. Dan... Membuatnya merasakan apa yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Yaitu 'Cinta'.

"Mmhm... Ah, tadi saat aku datang, aku menemukan undangan di kotak surat. Untukmu." Minato menunjuk meja makan. Terdapat sepucuk undangan mewah disana. Naoya melepas pelukannya sejenak. Ia melihat isi undangan itu dan langsung menaruhnya kembali dimeja.

"Undangan apa itu?" Tanya Minato penasaran sambil tangannya terus memotong sayuran.

"Hmm... Reuni kuliah." Naoya melepas haori dan kausnya yang basah, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang atletis. Minato yang tak sengaja menoleh cepat-cepat kembali berfokus pada masakannya. Naoya yang melihat reaksi polos Minato langsung tertawa mengejek dan mencolek pinggang si pemuda yang badannya lebih kecil darinya.

Dan Minato benci sekali dicolek-colek, dimanapun itu.

(Karena walau tak ingin mengakuinya, tubuh Minato sangat sensitif. Atau GELIAN.)

"AHH! Naoyaaaaa...!" Minato yang sangat kesal hendak memukul seme-nya, hanya untuk dipegangi tangannya dan Naoya kembali mencium Minato.

Sebuah tindakan kecil yang mampu membuat Minato speechless.

Naoya kembali tertawa melihat kepolosan Minato, yang baru dicium sedikit saja sudah memerah sampai ke telinga. Sebelum kekasih kecilnya itu kembali memukulnya, Naoya bergegas memasuki kamar mandi. Minato yang kelewat malu hanya bisa melanjutkan masak-memasaknya. Ketika ia selesai, ia menata makanan-makanan itu diatas meja dan melepas apron yang ia kenakan. Sambil menunggu Naoya selesai mandi, ia mengintip isi undangan itu.

"Undangan reuni Universitas Tokyo di Mandarin Oriental Tokyo Hotel... HAH? I-itu kan hotel mewah... Dan aju baru tahu Naoya lulusan Todai, Naoya memang hebat. Boleh membawa kekasih, suami/istri maupun anggota keluarga anda."

Minato terdiam. Kekasih ya... Ia sebenarnya ingin ikut. Ia ingin tahu seperti apa Naoya saat kuliah. Tapi apa boleh? Tak lama setelah Minato menaruh kembali undangannya, Naoya masuk dengan menggunakan kemeja cokelat dan celana panjang hitam.

"Naoya..." Alih-alih memberikan koran malam, Minato membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku ikut ke acara reuni itu?" Pertanyaan singkat Minato membuat Naoya kaget. Tak biasanya Minato ingin ikut ke tempat ramai kecuali memang perlu.

"Tumben kau ingin ikut. Ada apa?" Mata Naoya memandangi Minato lekat-lekat.

"Um.. Yah.. Katanya boleh membawa kekasih kan?" Wajah Minato sedikit bersemu merah ketika mengucapkan kata 'kekasih'. Naoya berfikir sejenak dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak boleh."

"Kenapa? Kan di undangannya boleh." Minato protes pada Naoya. Kenapa? Toh boleh kan membawa... Ehm, kekasih?

"Pokoknya tidak boleh." Naoya tetap melarang. "Kalau sampai ketahuan bagaimana? Kau mau kita ketahuan?"

"Kan hotel itu bukan daerah sini!"

"Tetap tidak boleh."

"Kenapa sih!?"

"Pokoknya... Itu bukan tempat untuk anak-anak."

'Kenapa Naoya berkata seperti itu?' Hanya itu yang ada di kepala Minato saat ini.

Seolah...

Aku ini belum jadi kekasihnya.

PLAK! Koran yang Minato gulung ia pukulkan kearah Naoya. Pria yang dipukul hanya diam sambil memandangi Minato yang ternyata berurai air mata.

"TERSERAH!" Minato langsung berlari keluar apartemen. Diluar masih hujan lebat. Naoya tetap diam pada posisinya. Sambil makan, ia menggumam.

"Ngambek deh."

.

.

.

"Oooh... Jadi Naoya berani bicara begitu pada kakak?" Minato yang berlari menyusuri jalan tanpa arah, bertemu dengan adik perempuannya, Minako. Gadis berambut cokelat kemerahan itu membawa sang kakak yang tengah sedih itu kembali ke apartemennya.

"Ugh..." Minato memang sudah berhenti menangis. Setelah ia mandi dan mengganti pakaian, ia duduk diruang tengah dengan selimut dan susu panas. (Minato tak suka cokelat. Kecuali cokelat batangan)

"Sudahlah kakak, biar aku, Minako Arisato yang menyelesaikan kegundahanmu!" Minako menepuk kedua pundak kakaknya. Minato memandangi adiknya dengan tatapan bingung. Sementara sang adik tersenyum-senyum sendiri memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada kakaknya yang manis ini.

Salah memang keputusan Minato berkonsultasi pada adiknya.

Karena Minako ini dikenal selalu memiliki ide-ide yang kelewat 'unik'.

.

.

.

- Mandarin Oriental Tokyo Hotel, Hall.

Banyak sekali orang-orang dewasa disini. Sebagian tengah mengobrol, sebagian lagi tengah menyicipi makanan yang tersedia. Naoya Minegishi tengah berbicara dengan dua teman kuliah-nya, Seijuurou Akashi dam Reo Mibuchi.

"Kau datang sendiri, Naoya?" Pria berambut merah pemain shogi mengubah arah pembicaraan. Ia memakai kimono merah lengkap dengan haorinya. Reo memakai jas hitam dengan dasi ungu.

"Begitulah, kau sendiri Akashi?" Naoya, karena pulang kerja langsung kemari ia memakai pakaian biasanya. Kaus biru, celana panjang abu-abu dan haori hitam dengan motif angka-angka matrix hijau.

"Yah, aku juga datang sendiri. Tapi kudengar kau sudah punya pasangan bukan?"

"Kau juga sudah punya kan? Kenapa tidak kau bawa juga?"

Reo memandangi dua orang yang bersuara mirip dengan pandangan 'astaga-kalian-ini-jangan-membuatku-pusing'. "Hei kalian berdua, sudahlah! Bagaimana kalau kita mengambil minuman? Kau mau juga Sei-chan?"

"Mmhm, boleh saja. Ambilkan aku tapi jangan terlalu banyak." Perintah mantan kapten tim basket Rakuzan itu pada mantan Shooting Guardnya. Reo yang dulu terbiasa disuruh-suruh Akashi dan masih tidak berani melawannya, menurut dan pergi mengambilkan minuman untuk Akashi dan Naoya.

.

.

"... Minako. Kenapa kau mendandaniku seperti ini?" Minato dan Minako tengah berada di kamar mandi wanita. Kenapa Minato bisa masuk? Lihat saja sebentar lagi.

"Fufufu, kakak sangat manis seperti ini. Salahkan wajahmu yang ambigu itu." Minato tanpa ragu memukul kepala adiknya dengan kipas yang ia bawa. Wajah yang ambigu? Apa maksudnya?

"Pertama, wajahku tidak ambigu. Kedua, kenapa kau mendandaniku seperti WANITA?! Aku ini—mmph!" Minako dengan cepat menutup mulut Minato. Kenapa? Nyaris saja Minato membuka identitas aslinya, karena beberapa wanita di toilet ini sudah memandangi mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sssh! Hanya ini caranya agar kau dapat masuk dengan aman tanpa membuat Naoya tampak aneh Bakanii!" Bisik Minako sedikit kesal.

"... Aneh? Atau jangan-jangan ini alasan Naoya tak mengajakku karena kami sama-sama laki-laki?" Ujar Minato pelan. Minako mendesah, kadang kakaknya ini memang suka over-thinking terhadap sesuatu. Berbeda dengannya yang suka langsung bertindak tanpa berpikir.

"Hus! Sudahlah sana masuk! Keburu acaranya selesai!" Minako mendorong kakaknya masuk kedalam hall. Wangi sake, rokok, dan parfum orang dewasa langsung menyapa Minato.

Pemuda itu mengenakan mini dress hitam turtleneck tanpa lengan dengan selendang putih keunguan. Sepasang high-heels dikaki jenjangnya. Di dadanya... Ya, ia dipaksa memakai bra oleh Minako. Dan entah apa yang gadis itu masukkan kedalamnya. Rambutnya tetap dibiarkan pendek namun di jepit dengan jepit bunga mawar. Kalau melihat Minato yang seperti ini, takkan ada yang menyangka kalau Minato adalah laki-laki.

Disini banyak sekali orang dewasa, tak ada anak-anak. Namun bukan itu yang dipikirkan Minato, tujuannya kemari adalah menemukan Naoya. Namun itu adalah hal sulit melihat betapa banyak orang dewasa disini. High heels yang ia pakai juga sangat tidak nyaman.

"Ah.. Maaf!" Minato beberapa kali menabrak wanita-wanita dewasa yang ada di sana. Kemudian salah seorang pelayan membawakannya minum. Ia kira itu adalah jus jeruk, melihat warnanya yang mirip. Tetapi...

'Sa-sake!?' Minato yang kaget langsung menjatuhkan minumannya, dan terpeleset jatuh. Ia belum boleh meminum sake! Usianya masih 19 tahun!

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Sudah mabuk ya?" Salah seorang laki-laki mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Minato berdiri, pemuda bermata silver ini berdiri sempoyongan karena high-heelsnya menyakiti kaki Minato yang tidak terbiasa memakai sepatu berhak tinggi. Setelah menuturkan kalimat 'terima kasih', Minato berjalan menjauhi kerumunan orang. Kedekat sebuah kaca besar.

Ia melihat dirinya sendiri, 'Ini bukan aku.' Pikirnya.

'Naoya benar, seharusnya aku tidak kemari. Aku sangat berbeda dari orang-orang ini. Mereka semua orang dewasa. Sementara aku? Aku masih... Anak-anak, jika dibandingkan dengan mereka. Aku bahkan tak bisa meminum sedikit sake!' Minato menyentuh kaca dihadapannya dengan tatapan nanar.

'Naoya pasti malu, dunianya dengan duniaku sangat berbeda. Seandainya aku menurutinya tetap di rumah selama ia pergi, ini takkan terjadi. Aku... Aku ini tak pantas bersama Naoya... Sebaiknya aku pulang saja.'

.

.

"Hei Naoya, kapan menikah? Ingat umur~!" Satu lagi kawan Naoya, Kotarou Hayama tertawa sambil mengobrol dengan si programmer.

"Berisik, nanti pasti ada waktunya." Naoya meminum segelas screwdriver pesanannya. Matanya melihat sekeliling Hall. Matanya menangkap sesosok... Wanita? Yang terlihat sangat familiar dimatanya. Wanita yang mirip Minato, sama-sama berambut biru, poni emo itu, dan mata itu...

Tak salah lagi, itu memang Minato.

"Permisi sebentar." Naoya beranjak pergi dari posisinya.

"Kau mau kemana Naoya?" Reo mencoba menghentikan Naoya, karena reuni mereka belum selesai.

"... Istriku mencariku."

Reo, Akashi, dan Kotarou sukses dibuat bengong. "YANG MANA ISTRIMU?!"

.

.

Minato kesulitan menemukan pintu keluar karena Hall ini sangat besar. Saat ia tengah mencari-cari pintu keluar, dua orang laki-laki menghampirinya.

"Sendirian saja nona, anak jurusan apa?" Salah satu dari mereka bertanya. "Atau kau tersesat? Bagaimana kalau kami temani, dengan begitu kan tidak akan kesepian." Pria itu mencolek pinggang Minato. Pemuda berambut biru itu harus menutup mulutnya untuk menahan teriakan keluar dari bibirnya.

'Ini salahku, seandainya aku tidak kemari... Maaf Naoya, maafkan aku...'

Sebelum Minato sempat menyelesaikan pikirannya, sebuah tangan kekar yang sangat dikenal Minato melingkarkan dirinya ke pinggang ramping laki-laki berparas manis ini. Dalam beberapa detik, Minato sudah aman dalam pelukan hangat Naoya.

"Na-Naoya?" Minato mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa bertemu mata dengan kekasihnya. Wajah Naoya yang biasanya dihiasi seringaian kini terlihat begitu marah.

"Jangan sentuh dia seenaknya." Ucap Naoya dingin. "Dia ini milikku."

'Milikku katanya...' Minato menyentuh pipinya yang memerah. 'I-itu sih lebih hebat dari pacar.' Wajah minato semakin memanas ketika pelukan Naoya di pinggangnya semakin erat.

"Kita takkan menang melawan Minegishi..." Dua orang laki-laki seusia Naoya tadi mendesah tanda menyerah dan beranjak pergi. Saat kedua laki-laki tadi menghilang dari pandangan, Naoya langsung menarik Minato keluar. "Kita pulang."

"Na-Naoya pelan-pelan... Kakiku sakit.." Naoya tak menjawab namun memelankan cara jalannya. Minato menatap Naoya, lalu ia berhenti. "... Maaf Naoya..."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naoya menarik Minato kembali ke pelukannya dan langsung melumat habis bibir Minato dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Tak mempedulikan kalau mereka tengah berada di muka umum. Naoya melepaskan ciumannya ketika ia merasa kalau Minato mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Ki-kita di depan umum..." Wajah Minato memerah karena kehabisan oksigen dan karena malu.

"Takkan ada yang tahu kalau kau laki-laki dengan penampilan begini." Naoya kembali mengunci bibir mereka berdua. Tak mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan orang di sekitar mereka.

"Maaf.. A-aku berlaku kekanak-kanakan! Aku tidak pantas jadi kekasih Naoya. Kau pasti marah kan.." Naoya terdiam. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Minato dan mengelus pipinya perlahan.

"Kau itu ngomong apa sih. Aku tidak marah padamu. Hanya sedikit... Kesal saja. Seenaknya kau datang kemari dengan penampilan semanis itu. Kamu itu seperti masuk kandang singa lapar, tahu tidak?" Naoya mencubit pipi Minato dengan gemas.

"Kau sendiri tahu kan disini banyak laki-laki? Lihat kejadian barusan! Seandainya aku tidak datang, sudah habis kau jadi makan malam mereka."

"... Maaf Naoya..." Minato menunduk tanda ia merasa bersalah. Ini pertama kalinya Naoya memarahinya. Biasanya dia yang mengomel pada Naoya.

"Aku lebih tenang kalau kau ada dirumah.." Naoya mendekap erat Minato. Membiarkan lelaki berambut biru itu merasakan hangat tubuhnya. "Aku tak ingin memperlihatkanmu pada siapapun. Jadi mana mungkin aku membawamu ketempat yang banyak laki-lakinya seperti itu?"

...

Minato mengerti sekarang. Naoya bukan tak mengakuinya sebagai kekasih. Naoya tidak mau memperlihatkan kekasihnya pada orang lain. Karena menurut Naoya, yang boleh melihat dirinya hanyalah Naoya seorang.

Minato baru tahu kalau Naoya adalah orang yang posesif.

"Maafkan aku." Minato memeluk Naoya erat sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang programmer bermata merah itu.

"Kalau merasa bersalah, permintaan maafnya dengan ciumanmu saja." Naoya menyeringai licik. Minato menatapnya dengan wajah memerah dan berjinjit untuk mencium Naoya. Namun...

Apadaya, ia tidak sampai.

"U-uuhh... Maluuuu..."

"Malu atau tidak sampai?"

PLAK! Kipas merah Minako bertemu dengan pipi Naoya. Pria yang lebih tinggi itu menggerutu kesakitan sementara Minato berbalik arah. Ngambek.

"Maaf maaf, ayo pulang." Naoya menggandeng Minato menuju mobilnya. Keduanya merasa lega dan senang karena menurut Minato mereka menjadi semakin dekat. Atau istilahnya saat SMA dulu, 'Social Link, Rank Up!'.

.

.

.

"Kami pulaaanggg..." Baru saja Minato melepas sepatu hak tingginya, ia sudah digendong bridal style kekamar dan dijatuhkan ditempat tidur. Naoya tiba-tiba sudah berada diatas Minato, menindihinya.

"Na-Naoya?"

"Kau kira aku akan menyia-nyiakan penampilanmu yang manis ini? Tidak akan." Naoya berbisik langsung ditelinga Minato. Membuatnya bergidik dan memerah. Naoya dengan cepat berpindah ke leher jenjang Minato, menghisap titik-titik sensitif yang dia hafal betul dimana tempatnya. Membuat laki-laki bermata silver kebiruan itu mendesah pelan.

"Aku ingin melihat apa isi dadamu itu. Seingatku malam kemarin masih datar."

.

.

Esoknya, Minato tidak masuk kuliah, dan Naoya bermain dengannya SEHARIAN.

* * *

Episode 2 : He's Mine. End.

Author Notes :

Uwaahhh terima kasih untuk Ai yang sudah meripiu fanfic saya. Saya beneran girang! Banzaai!

Ide fanfic ini saya ambil dari manga 'The First One' karya Mitsuki Kaco! Terima kasih banyak atas inspirasinya!

Chapter ketiga saya usahakan cepat di upload asalkan saya dapat review lagi! Arigatou Gozaimasuu!

Ciao!

Velvet Roses


	3. Chapter 3

Precious Person

- A Megami Tensei Fanfiction-

Summary :

NaoMina Fanfiction Series : Minato always wondered why did their apartment complex filled with male couples? Maybe the owner of this apartment complex is a Fujoshi? Either way, a new neighbor moves in next to Naoya's and Minato's door. The 'wife' seems to know Naoya well. Wait, why is Minato feeling weird? He couldn't possibly be pregnant... Right?

Warning :

YAOI, malexmale relationship. Cameos and other couples from various games / animes. MPREG. You have been warned. Last name-First name context.

Disclaimer :

Devil Survivor and Persona 3 belongs to ATLUS.

###

Episode 3 :

"_Our Family is Complete."_

###

- Apartment. Early Morning.

Minato memakai earphone tercintanya dan menuruni tangga menuju lobi. Lagu OLDCODEX berjudul Catal Rhythm menggema di telinganya. Ia melirik sekelilingnya, banyak perempuan... Tunggu, mereka semua laki-laki. Namun berwajah mirip perempuan. Minato takkan mengakui dirinya mirip perempuan walau penampilannya berkata demikian. Pagi ini ia memakai jeans biru dan Raglan T-shirt (1). Salah satu pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang laki-laki berparas cantik berambut pirang dan bermata biru terang. Ia lebih pendek dan lebih muda dari Minato.

"Pagi, Ayase." Sapa Minato pada pemuda itu. Laki-laki bernama Yukiya Ayase ini menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada orang yang menyapanya.

"Ah, pagi Minato-kun. Mau kemana?" Ayase bergegas berjalan bersama Minato. Ditangannya ada dompet dan tas belanjaan. Ah, Minato lupa. Tas belanja-nya tertinggal di kursi.

"Sama sepertimu, mau belanja pagi. Sayangnya tas belanjaku tertinggal. Yasudahlah pakai plastik saja." Minato mendesah sedikit kesal. Ayase tertawa kecil dan tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah.

"Kudengar dari pemilik apartemen, akan ada tetangga baru! Ia akan tinggal disebelahmu Minato-kun. Kamar 30!" Eh? Ini berita baru. Ia menempati kamar 29 bersama Naoya jadi... Wah. Mereka akan dapat tetangga baru.

"... Laki-laki semua?"

"Begitulah. Sejujurnya selama aku tinggal disini bersama Kanou-san, aku belum pernah melihat wanita selain pemilik apartemen..."

"Hmph, berarti pemilik apartemen kita itu Fujoshi?" Minato dan Ayase tertawa mendengar jawaban Minato. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka bertemu dengan beberapa 'istri-istri' lain seperti Kazunari Midorima, Murasakibara Tatsuya, dan Aomine Ryota. Lalu dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Kagami Tetsuya yang entah darimana datangnya. Sumeragi Kamui dan sepupu Naoya, Minegishi Kazuya ikut bergabung dengan Minato dan Ayase. Mereka ber-8 berjalan bersama menuju supermarket dekat apartemen untuk berbelanja bahan makanan. Sungguh istri-istri yang baik.

Sekembalinya Minato, ia kaget melihat Naoya tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria berambut putih salju, dan bermata silver keunguan. Pria itu memakai sebuah overcoat hitam berkerah dengan garis keemasan, di dada kirinya ada beberapa lambang militer. Didalam overcoat hitam itu ada kemeja hitam dengan dasi hitam panjang. Beberapa tali keemasan menggantung di overcoat itu. Sebuah celana hitam dan boots hitam menutupi kaki pemuda berkulit sangat pucat itu. Apa ia albino?! Minato tak pernah melihat orang sepucat itu di Jepang. Rambutnya... Pendek sebahu, namun kenapa bagian belakang rambut pria itu seperti salah potong?

Merasa diperhatikan, laki-laki itu menoleh. Naoya juga ikut menoleh.

"Ahh.. Minato. Kukira kemana kau menghilang begitu saja saat aku bangun." Naoya menggerakkan tangannya, menyuruh Minato mendekat.

"Kenalkan, dia Hotsuin Yamato. Kenalanku saat Tokyo Lockdown dulu. Ia pemimpin JP's, organisasi yang bergerak dibawah pemerintah. Yamato, ini Minato. Istriku." Naoya memperkenalkan Minato pada pemuda yang kelihatannya masih berusia 18 tahun ini.

"Salam kenal, aku sudah banyak mendengar tentangmu, Arisato Minato. Persona user field leader S.E.E.S tahun 2009-2010. Aku Hotsuin Yamato, demon tamer seperti suamimu." Yamato menjabat tangan Minato. Walau lebih muda dari pasangan Minegishi, tapi Yamato memiliki aura kepemimpinan yang kuat. Senyum di wajahnya juga mirip seperti Naoya.

"YAMATOOOO! Bantu aku! Malah ngobrol diluar." Seorang laki-laki lain, memakai t-shirt garis-garis biru putih dan celana jeans biru. Sebuah jaket putih bertudung telinga kelinci terikat di pinggangnya. Laki-laki yang ini terlihat lebih tua dari Yamato, berambut hitam bergelombang dan bermata biru terang. Jelas sekali ia terlihat kesal. Minato melirik beberapa tumpukan kardus disamping pintu.

"Hiro, aku sedang sibuk." Yamato melirik 'pasangannya'. "Lagipula itu tinggal kardusmu. Barang-barangku sudah dimasukkan semua."

"Itu kan kardus berisi scanner, printer dan beberapa kertas kerjamu. Berarti tanggung jawabmu dong. Kardusku juga sudah masuk semua kok." Pria yang dipanggil Hiro itu menunjuk kardus bertuliskan 'Printer', 'Scanner', dan 'Kertas Kerja'.

"Kertas kerja memang milikku, tapi printer dan scanner kan punyamu. Tidak lihat aku sedang berbicara dengan tetangga baru kita? Bahkan yang tinggi ini dulu pernah bekerja sama dengan JP's."

"Ah! Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Kageyama Hiro, mahasiswa Tokyo Daigaku semester tiga! Umurku 19 tahun! Salam kenal tetangga!" Hiro tersenyum ramah pada Minato dan Naoya. Tampaknya dia orang yang ceria dan mudah diajak bicara. Dia juga memiliki aura yang mirip dengan Kazuya, sepupu dan adik-secara-tidak-langsung Naoya.

"Minegishi Naoya, programmer." Naoya menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Arisato Minato, sekarang Minegishi Minato sih. 'Ibu' rumah tangga." Minato menjabat tangan Hiro. Hiro memperhatikan Minato dari atas sampai bawah. Kemudian tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau tak terlihat seperti Demon Tamer. Kau apa dong?" Minato melirik bahunya. Rupanya Hiro bisa melihat peri Titania yang bertengger di bahu Minato. Minato memang suka membiarkan beberapa persona-nya untuk bermain dirumah. Sementara Naoya mengeluarkan Silky dan Kikimora untuk membantu Minato mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Aku Persona-user. Ah, mari kubantu membawa printer dan scanner." Minato mengangkat sebuah kardus berisi printer namun ia tidak kuat. Sebelum ia jatuh, Naoya sudah mengambil printer itu dengan mudah dan memberi printer itu pada Yamato.

"Kau itu, bantu pacarmu. Masa istriku sih?"

"Iya-iya. Oh, ini barang yang kau pesan dari Fumi. Ia bilang benda ini sangat sulit dibuat dan hanya ada satu di bumi. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa ini. Fumi hanya bilang untuk menyerahkannya padamu." Yamato merogoh sakunya dan memberikan sebuah tabung berisi cairan bening. Apapun itu, Naoya terlihat sangat senang saat menerimanya. Naoya langsung berpamitan dan menyeret Minato pulang. Hiro tersenyum misterius, ia diberitahu Fumi apa isi tabung itu. Yamato yang melihat Hiro senyum-senyum seperti itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membawa printer itu masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa isi tabung itu Naoya?" Minato yang tengah menyetrika pakaian sambil menonton FTV membuka pembicaraan. Naoya yang tengah asyik mengetik di laptopnya, hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Rahasia."

"Oh, mainannya rahasia-rahasiaan sekarang?" Minato melipat baju-baju dan menaruhnya di keranjang pakaian. Kemudian ia duduk di samping suaminya. Naoya mengelus pipi Minato perlahan.

"Aku hanya akan mengabulkan keinginanmu kok."

"Keinginan yang mana?"

"Ada deh, kenapa kau tidak menyimpan baju-baju itu di lemari? Biar kubuatkan Caramel Milk Tea yang sangat kau sukai itu." Naoya menutup laptopnya dan beranjak dari sofa. Minato mengangguk pelan lalu mengangkat tumpukan baju yang telah disetrika itu kekamar. Saat Minato telah lenyap dari pandangan, Naoya menuangkan isi tabung itu kedalam cangkir dan mencampurnya dengan air, setelah beberapa saat secangkir Caramel Milk Tea telah tersedia. Wangi khas caramel dan teh bercampur dan membuat siapapun yang menciumnya menelan ludah.

"Ah, Naoya. Sudah selesai?" Minato muncul dari balik dinding. Ia menghampiri suaminya dan tersenyum senang ketika mencium wangi teh yang sangat ia sukai.

"Tentu, ini tehmu. Habiskan lalu kita... 'Bermain'." Naoya tersenyum licik sambil duduk di sofa. Wajah Minato memerah sampai ke telinga dan ia menyisip tehnya perlahan. Tidak tahu akan apa yang dimasukkan Naoya kedalam tehnya. Begitu tehnya habis, Naoya tidak banyak bicara, langsung saja menggendong Minato bridal style dan membawanya kekamar.

.

.

.

~ 3 weeks later.

Sejak pagi, Minato berkutat di toilet. Terus-terusan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Kepalanya pening, perutnya mual, dan ia benar-benar ingin membanting seseorang. Moodnya kacau, dan dari semalam ia marah-marah pada Naoya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Minato? Minato kau didalam?" Naoya mengetuk pintu. Rupanya sang programmer telah bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Minato menjawab 'ya' dengan nada lirih.

"Naaoyaaa... Belikan aku takoyaki sana." Entah demon macam apa yang merasuki Minato beberapa minggu ini. Ia kerap minta dibelikan macam-macam makanan. Mulai dari ramen sampai steak. Bahkan dua hari yang lalu ia meminta sake. Padahal Minato sendiri tak kuat minum-minum.

"Minato, ini masih jam 6 pagi. Mana ada yang jualan Takoyaki?" Naoya membuka pintu toilet dan menemukan Minato yang berwajah pucat dan terlihat habis menangis. Laki-laki bermata biru-silver itu masih saja membuang makanan yang ia makan semalam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit?" Naoya mengusap-usap punggung Minato pelan. Bermaksud menenangkan istrinya. Setelah beberapa saat, Minato akhirnya tenang dan menempel pada dada Naoya.

"Mmmngh, Naoya gendong aku." Hah? Oke ini sudah kelewatan. Minato TIDAK pernah bermanja padanya. Apalagi sampai minta digendong dengan wajah seimut itu.

"... Jangan-jangan kau hamil." Ucap Naoya spontan. Toh semua gejalanya sudah terlihat. Minato yang mendengarnya dengan cepat memukul perut Naoya dengan semua tenaganya yang tersisa.

"Mana ada laki-laki hamil Naoya?! Kau itu aneh-aneh saja sih! Mana semalam pulangnya terlambat! Selingkuh dengan Kazuya? Iya? Yasudah sana tidak usah pulang!" Minato marah-marah tidak jelas. Ia memang tidak terlalu suka Naoya terlalu dekat dengan sepupunya, Kazuya. Tapi Naoya semalam hanya terlambat setengah jam karena macet.

"Minato, kita semalam sudah membahas ini. Aku terlambat karena macet! Bukan aku main ketempat adikku atau apa, toh kudengar dia sedang study tour!"

"TUH TAHU! Pasti sering sms-an kan? Lalu teleponan kan? Dasar playboy."

"Astaga, aku tahu karena Atsuro yang memberitahuku! Lagipula anak itu sudah besar, tak perlu diawasi lagi!" Naoya memegangi pundak kecil Minato dan menatapnya tajam.

"Bagiku, hanya kau satu-satunya untukku. Aku menikahimu, bukan karena kau mirip dengan Abel- maksudku mirip dengan Kazuya. Tapi karena kau adalah kau dan aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Mengerti?"

Minato tercengang akan perkataan Naoya, dan tanpa disadarinya, ia menangis dan langsung memeluk suaminya.

"Minato?"

"Huweeee... Maaf Naoya jangan maraah." Tangis Minato tiba-tiba sambil memeluk Naoya spontan. Sang suami hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan aneh istrinya.

"Aku tidak marah. Kau itu kenapa sih aneh sekali."

"Tidak tahu, dari beberapa minggu lalu aku mulai mual dan sering muntah-muntah. Aku jadi sering marah-marah. Aku juga bingung, Naoya."

'Hmm... Rupanya efek cairan itu benar-benar bekerja ya?' Pikir Naoya setengah khawatir akan keadaan istrinya, setengah senang akan kemungkinan kehamilan Minato.

"Kau coba saja testpack yang ada di kotak P3K. Apa salahnya mencoba kan?" Usul Naoya pada Minato. Walau enggan, ia tetap menuruti sugesti Naoya akan alat tes kehamilan itu.

.

.

.

"AAAHHH NAOYAAAAAAAA!" Minato bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi setelah nyaris setengah jam berada didalamnya. Naoya yang tengah mengetik pekerjaan kantornya langsung berhenti dan menoleh.

"Ya, Minato?"

"... A-aku hamil." Ucapnya terbata-bata. Ia menyodorkan lima alat tes kehamilan ketangan Naoya. Semuanya positif.

"... Ini benar? Ini sungguh-sungguh kenyataan?" Naoya menatap alat tes kehamilan itu dengan tatapan kosong. Masih percaya-tidak-percaya akan kabar bahagia yang baru saja diutarakan istrinya.

"Ini sungguhan! Untuk apa aku berbohong soal ini?" Minato menunduk dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Bukan dia tidak senang akan berita bahwa ia akan memiliki anak bersama Naoya, tapi KENAPA DIA BISA HAMIL? DIA INI 100% LAKI-LAKI DAN IA PUNYA –PIIIP- DAN –PIIP-.

Begitu Minato mendongak untuk menatap Naoya, ia tercengang.

Naoya tersenyum bahagia, ini pertama kalinya Minato melihat suaminya tersenyum sesenang itu. Biasanya suaminya itu akan menyeringai licik apapun situasinya. Namun kali ini berbeda, Naoya sungguh-sungguh tersenyum.

Naoya menggendong Minato dan menciumi pemuda berambut biru itu. Euphoria yang melanda Naoya benar-benar tampak di wajahnya. Minato ikut tersenyum senang.

"Akhirnya kau berhasil hamil juga, Minato." Naoya mengelus perut Minato dengan sayang.

"Yah begitulah. Kau harus bertanggung jawab menjagaku, Naoya." Minato memeluk suaminya. Mereka berdua bagaikan orang paling bahagia di muka bumi sekarang ini.

"Ah! Aku akan memberi tahu teman-temanku dan Minako." Minato cepat-cepat meraih telepon dan meneleponi semua orang yang ia tahu. Naoya ikut memberitahu Kazuya dan beberapa Yamato. Sesaat setelah ia selesai sms Kazuya, tiba-tiba HP-nya berdering.

"Ya?"

"ONII-CHAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MINATO-SAN SEHINGGA IA BISA HAMIL BEGITU?!" Suara Kazuya terdengar sampai ke telinga Minato. Pemuda 17 tahun yang wajahnya 11:12 dengan Minato itu terdengar begitu kaget. Belum sempat Naoya menjawab suara lain terdengar dari speaker telepon.

"BERITAHU KAMI CARANYA NAOYA! AKU JUGA MAU KAZUYA HAMIL- OW OW SAKIT KAZUYA."

"KAU SAJA YANG HAMIL OTAKURO, MEMANG KAU KIRA HAMIL ENAK APA."

"Kalian berdua bisa tenang?" Naoya yang tampaknya kesal menjawab Atsuro dan Kazuya.

"... Maaf."

"Bagus. Pertama, aku tidak akan memberi tahu kenapa Minato bisa hamil. Itu rahasia perusahaan-."

"TIDAK ADIL!"

"Kalau kalian ingin salah satu dari kalian hamil, usaha sendiri." Dan dengan itu Naoya menutup teleponnya.

"Iya aku sungguh-sungguh Junpei, tidak aku tidak bohong. Aku masih laki-laki. Berhenti berteriak di telingaku Junpei. Awas kau sampai coba-coba memberitahu Kenji atau Kazushi. Hm? Oh biar mereka tahu sendiri. Iya, nanti kukabarkan lagi. Oke bye." Minato menutup teleponnya, nampaknya reaksi Junpei mirip dengan reaksi Kazuya dan Atsuro barusan.

"Nyaris semua anggota S.E.E.S tidak percaya aku hamil. Hanya Aigis dan... Oh, Anti-Shadow generasi kelima Labrys yang percaya padaku." Minato terduduk di sofa sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Labrys?"

"Ah, itu seperti android yang dibuat sebelum Aigis. Ceritanya panjang dan aku tidak mood untuk menjelaskannya padamu." Naoya menghampiri istrinya dan duduk disebelahnya. Ia memangku istrinya. Mendekatkan telinganya pada perut yang belum membesar itu.

"Ini belum menjadi janin Naoya, masih embrio... Atau Zigot? Ah aku lupa. Aku IPS." Minato menepuk-nepuk kepala pria berambut silver itu. Setelah beberapa saat, ia terdiam.

"Ada apa Minato?"

"Bayi itu... Setidaknya harus diberi ASI eksklusif selama 6 bulan kan? Tapi aku... Tak berdada." Minato menyentuh dadanya sendiri dengan perasaan sedih.

"... Sepertinya kita perlu membuat dadamu membesar ya?" Jawab Naoya sambil tersenyum licik. Minato yang sudah hafal betul apa arti senyuman itu, langsung mundur dan memegangi perutnya.

"Tidak tidak tidak, aku hamil anakmu. Dan aku dengar, orang hamil tidak boleh melakukan seks."

"Hmmm... Tapi kita harus membuatmu berhasil mengeluarkan ASI, benar? Dan kudengar dari Hiro, payudara akan membesar jika... Disentuh." Naoya kembali menggendong istrinya dan membawanya kekamar.

Hiro sukses masuk kedalam daftar 'Orang paling menyebalkan' milik Minato.

"Lihat saja setelah ini aku akan mencekikmu, Kageyama." Desis Minato kesal sembari memberontak dari Naoya yang mencoba melucuti pakaiannya.

.

.

.

"HATCHI!" Di suatu hutan lebat, Kageyama Hiro, Hotsuin Yamato, Sako Makoto, Yanagiya Otome dan Kanno Fumi tengah bertarung dengan demon yang lepas dari segelnya.

"Kau flu, Hiro?" Tanya Otome yang sibuk meng-cast Mediarahan pada Hiro, Yamato, Makoto dan Fumi.

"Hmmm... Sepertinya aku akan dicekik saat pulang." Hiro mengusap hidungnya yang merah.

"Sebelum pulang, kau akan dicekik oleh Samael. Fokus, Hiro!" Yamato menyerang naga merah bersayap banyak itu dengan Holy Dance disusul oleh Ice Dance dari Fumi dan Holy Strike dari Makoto.

"Baiklaaah... Megidolaon!"

.

.

.

- _Our Family is Complete, To be Continued –_

Author Notes :

HIYA GUYS! Maaf saya lama karena internet saya rusak! Orz

Fic ini hadiah untuk Shounato! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKEK *Hugs*

(1) Raglan T-shirt adalah summer outfit Minato, armor di P3P! :3

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca! Ciao!

- Velvet Roses -


	4. Chapter 4

Precious Person

- A Megami Tensei Fanfiction-

Summary :

NaoMina Fanfiction Series : The baby's finally born into this world. Naoya and Minato's life couldn't get any happier. Valentine's day draws near, Hibiki and Minato forms a plan, Yamato is pissed, Naoya's annoyed. In the end, everything was only a joke.

Warning :

YAOI, malexmale relationship. Cameos and other couples from various games / animes. MPREG. You have been warned. Last name-First name context. Hiro's name will be changed to Kuze Hibiki. Since the anime says so. Sorry for the incompetence.

Disclaimer :

Devil Survivor and Persona 3 belongs to ATLUS.

###

Episode 4 :

"_Valentine Day Surprises."_

###

- Naoya's and Minato's Apartment. Morning.

Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak Minato melahirkan anak mereka. Perjuangan yang tidak mudah dan dibumbui rasa sakit yang amat sangat di pihak Minato, dan rasa panik yang luar biasa saat proses kelahiran di pihak Naoya. Laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai programmer itu melesat dari kantornya ke rumah sakit begitu Hibiki dan Minako (Yang saat itu tengah menemani Minato dirumah) meneleponnya dan memberi tahu bahwa Minato akan segera melahirkan.

Setelah berjam-jam di ruang operasi, akhirnya Naoya dapat bernafas lega karena Minato berhasil melewati masa-masa persalinannya dengan selamat, melahirkan seorang putri mungil yang dinamai Minegishi Akari yang berarti cahaya atau kesucian. Matanya bulat berwarna biru seperti Minato. Wajah bayi mereka menyerupai Minato, walau kulit pucat dan rambut silver-nya dari Naoya. Ukurannya memang cukup kecil untuk bayi normal Naoya bilang bayinya meniru Minato. (Ia langsung dipukul dengan buku setelahnya).

Sekarang Akari sudah berusia dua tahun. Ia sudah bisa berjalan, berlari, tertawa, dan sepertinya ahli melempar barang. Terbukti beberapa barang Naoya rusak akibat lemparan 'maut' Akari.

Hari ini hari sabtu. Yang berarti hari libur untuk Naoya. Ia sedang duduk diatas sofa sambil mengerjakan tugas kantornya di laptop, sementara Akari tengah sibuk bermain dengan Evoker milik Minato. Sementara sang 'Ibu' sedang berkutat di dapur, sibuk mencuci piring.

"... Waaahhh." Akari memperhatikan pistol perak yang digunakan Minato untuk memanggil Persona-nya dulu. Memegangnya, kemudian memasukkan pistol itu kemulutnya, diemut sejenak sebelum mengeluarkannya dari mulut dan melemparnya.

Dan lemparan Akari tepat mengenai laptop Naoya. Membuat cover depan laptop sang ayah retak.

Hening.

"..." Naoya berhenti mengetik dan memandang anaknya yang tertawa. Sepertinya ia tak sadar kalau tindakannya telah membuat sang ayah kesal.

"Akari..." Sebuah perempatan muncul di pelipis Naoya. Ia mengangkat anaknya dan bertatapan dengan putri kecilnya tersebut. Sang anak menatapnya dengan mata birunya yang besar dan polos.

"Ini sudah keeempat kalinya kau merusakkan barang-barang papa nak," Naoya mencubit pipi anaknya gemas. "Pertama kacamata papa kau lempar, kemudian gelas kesayangan papa kau pecahkan, lalu kau meretakkan iPad papa dengan palu mainanmu. Sekarang laptop papa? Akari nakal ya."

"Hi-hiks.. Mamaaaa..."

TANG!

Kepala Naoya dipukul dengan sendok sup Minato.

"Naoya... Berapa kali kubilang jangan mencubit atau menjewer Akari? Hm?" Minato menimang Akari dalam pelukannya. "Laptop bisa diganti, kalau Akari kenapa-napa, kau akan merasakan Armageddon dariku."

"Mamaaa..." Mata Akari berkaca-kaca dan meraih wajah Minato seolah mencari perlindungan dari ibunya. Minato tersenyum lembut dan mengusap punggung putrinya.

"Iya sayang, mama disini ya..." Minato, sembari menggendong anaknya, ia melepas apron yg membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Memperlihatkan sebuah kemeja putih dengan cardigan cokelat dibaliknya. MP3 Minato tetap setia menggantung di leher jenjang pemuda itu. Ia mengenakan celana hitam dan kaus kaki abu-abu.

"Mau kemana?" Naoya, yang melihat istrinya berpakaian rapi menoleh. Rambut perak yang dulu sebahu kini dipotong pendek. Kenapa? Tanyakan pada sang putri yang gemar sekali menjambak rambut papanya tercinta.

"Hm? Belanja. Kulkas kita sudah mau kosong. Aku akan mengajak Akari. Jaga rumah sebentar ya, Naoya." Minato menggendong anaknya dan memakaikan akari sebuah jaket pink tebal dengan tudung yang bertelinga kelinci. Lalu penutup telinga pink dengan kepala kelinci di setiap sisinya. Ditambah scarf pink tebal.

Ketiga benda diatas adalah kado ulang tahun Akari dari _Hibiki-niitan_. Atau begitulah Akari memanggil tetangga sebelah mereka itu.

"Jayan jayaan cama mamaaa~!" Akari berlarian dengan riang di sekitar sofa tempat Naoya duduk. Rambut anak itu dikuncir dua. Naoya, yang melihat betapa cerianya sang putri hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kau lebih mirip orang yang akan kencan dari pada belanja, Minato."

"Iya, kencan dengan tukang daging. Berhubung sebentar lagi Valentine semua barang diskon besar-besaran di JUNES cabang Aoyama. Dan aku harus dapat sebelum kehabisan." Minato mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya penuh determinasi. Memang ya, istri-istri itu semuanya sama. Sukanya barang diskonan.

Kenapa beli barang harga penuh kalau bisa setengah harga?

Itulah yang selalu dikatakan Minato.

Pengalamannya sebagai Field Leader S.E.E.S yang menanggung semua biaya armor dan senjata, juga biaya untuk bereksperimen dengan persona compendiumnya, membuat Minato sangat pandai mengatur uang.

Aku tidak pelit, aku ini perhitungan.

Menurut Naoya, Hibiki, dan Minako (yang sudah merasakan betapa kerasnya Minato dengan uang) pelit dan perhitungan itu sama saja.

"Hmm... Begitukah? Kalau begitu kuberi bekal sedikit." Naoya beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Minato, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping pemuda berambut biru itu dan membuka beberapa kancing atas kemejanya.

Naoya menghisap, menggigit dan menciumi leher Minato beberapa kali. Membuat kissmark yang merah menyala di sana.

"Ahhh... Nnn..."

Mendengar istrinya mendesah, bukannya berhenti malah dilanjutkan. Kali ini sasaran Naoya adalah telinga Minato. Baru saja ia akan bermain dengan tubuh istrinya, tiba-tiba...

"Mamaa? Papaa?"

**BUGH.**

Minato menyikut perut Naoya dengan sikunya, keras.

"I-iya sayang? Ayo kita berangkat..." Naoya menatap anaknya kesal karena gagal bermain dengan Minato. Akari sendiri yang tak menyadari kalau papanya sedang kesal malah melambai dengan ceria. "Akalii belangkaat!"

"Ittekimasu." Minato memakai sepatunya dan memberi Naoya ciuman kecil di pipi. Begitu pula dengan putri kecilnya yang juga menciumi papanya.

.

.

.

**= Junes Aoyama Branch =**

"Akari mau cokelat atau strawberry?" Minato menunjukkan dua kotak es krim dengan dua varian rasa didepan putrinya. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, gadis kecil itu menunjuk es krim dengan warna pink dan Minato memasukkannya ke keranjang.

Tujuan utama Minato kemari memang belanja bulanan, tapi ia juga punya maksud lain.

Ia mau beli bahan untuk membuat cokelat.

Valentine's Day tinggal menghitung jam. Esok hari semua saluran TV akan menayangkan berbagai program bertemakan cinta dan lagu-lagu cinta. Belum lagi semua toko cokelat akan penuh dengan gadis-gadis (atau laki-laki, untuk beberapa kasus) yang memborong cokelat.

Minato lebih suka membuat cokelatnya sendiri, selain lebih sehat dan bisa ia atur sendiri tingkat kemanisannya (karena Naoya tak begitu suka makanan manis), ia malas mengantri di toko cokelat.

"Mamaaa cucuuuu..." Akari menarik cardigan cokelat Minato. Sang ibu, yang tengah sibuk berebut daging dengan beberapa ibu rumah tangga lainnya ("Maaf nyonya, yang itu sudah saya pesan." "Tuan, anda laki-laki, mengalahlah sedikit." "Maaf tapi saya harus mempunyai daging tenderloin itu.") memasukkan daging pesanannya ke keranjang dan menoleh pada putrinya. "Akari haus sayang? Nanti ya sebentar lagi kita pulang."

"Pelmeen?" Mendengar mamanya tak bisa memberi susu sekarang, Akari mengganti permintaannya. Minato mengangguk dan menunjuk rak besar. "Disana banyak permen, ambil satu saja ya Akari."

"Iya mamaa~." Akari berjalan menuju rak permen besar, dan Minato kembali disibukkan dengan kegiatannya memilih bahan untuk membuat cokelat.

"Uhh.. Uuuhh.." Akari berusaha meraih sekotak permen warna-warni namun tak berhasil. Karena kesal ia menendang rak itu dan kotak cokelat yang ada di rak atas terjatuh dan menimpa kepala seorang laki-laki.

"Hei bocah, kau ya yang menjatuhkan cokelat ini?" Laki-laki berperawakan tinggi besar, bertato dan berwajah seram mendekati anak berusia dua tahun itu. Akari gemetar ketakutan dan berjalan mundur. "Ma-maaf..."

"Maaf saja tidak cukup bocah! Sakit tahu!" Laki-laki yang tampaknya mabuk ini mendekati Akari dan bersiap mencengkeram putri kecil Minato dan Naoya. Minato, yang menyadari anaknya tak kunjung kembali menoleh kearah rak. "...?! Akari!"

"Hei, mau apa kau dengan putriku?"

Suara berat dan mengintimidasi khas Naoya terdengar dari belakang laki-laki yang mabuk itu. Akari menoleh dan berlari kearah papanya. "Papaa!"

"Sini, sama papa. Mana mama?"

"Heh, jangan ikut campur. Aku masih berurusan dengan bocah sialan itu." Laki-laki itu mendekati Naoya namun sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Jangan ganggu Akari." Suara tenang yang dihiasi amarah dan tatapan membunuh dari pemuda berambut biru dibelakangnya membuat laki-laki itu terdiam dan langsung berlari sambil berteriak 'A-awas saja kalian!'.

"U-uweeee mamaaa papaaa..." Akari yang ketakutan langsung menangis begitu lelaki itu lari tunggang langgang. Minato menggendong Akari dan menenangkan putrinya. "Shh, mama sama papa disini sayang. Jangan menangis."

"Baru saja pergi sendiri, sudah ada kejadian seperti ini." Naoya menggeleng pelan sambil melepas topi yang menutupi kepalanya. "Nih, dompetmu ketinggalan."

Minato mengecek kantong celananya. Benar saja, kosong. Ia pasti lupa memasukkan dompetnya ke celana setelah memakaikan jaket Akari.

"Ah... Terima kasih Naoya. Untunglah kau datang..." Minato mendesah pelan dan menoleh ke anaknya yang sesunggukan di bahunya. "Ayo Akari, bilang apa sama papa?"

"Ma-makaciii..." Naoya tersenyum melihat putri kecilnya yang masih cadel itu dan menggendong Akari di pundaknya. Putrinya ini suka sekali tempat tinggi.

Kalau digendong mamanya Akari terkadang suka protes karena pemandangannya kurang tinggi.

"Kau sudah selesai belanjanya?"

"... AH, daging salmon setengah hargaku!" Minato yang melihat ibu-ibu banyak yang berebut daging salmon langsung ikut berebut.

"Mamamu dan belanjaannya, Akari ikut papa yuk ambil sesuatu." Akari yang sibuk berpengangan pada topi papanya bertanya, "Ambil apa papaaa?"

"Heh, sesuatu buat mamamu." Dengan senyuman licik itu, Naoya membawa Akari ke suatu rak dan mengambil dua buah botol berisi cairan.

.

.

.

**From : Arisato Minato.**

**To : Kuze Hibiki.**

Hibiki-kun, jadi kan rencananya? Kalau jadi kutunggu dirumahku malam ini ya.

.

.

.

**From : Kuze Hibiki.**

**To : Arisato Minato.**

Jadi kok Minato-san! Yamato sudah keluar dari tadi sore dan belum kembali. Naoya-san bagaimana?

.

.

.

"Naoya... Hp-mu bunyi."

Naoya yang tengah memangku Akari sambil menonton televisi mengambil Hpnya dan mengecek nama pemanggil.

_**Calling : Hotsuin Yamato.**_

"Mau apa bocah itu malam-malam begini?" Naoya melihat nama bosnya di JP's dan mengangkat telepon. "Ya?"

"Minegishi, kembali ke Tokyo HQ sekarang juga. Ada segel yang rusak di Osaka." Suara dingin khas Yamato terdengar dari seberang telepon. Minato yang tengah membaca buku menyeringai kecil.

"Ini sudah malam, tidak bisa besok apa?"

"Tidak bisa. Kalau demon yang disegel disana lepas, Osaka bisa hancur."

"Demon apa sih yang disegel disana?"

"Menurut informasi dari Hibiki, Yurlungur yang tersegel disana. Cepat, 15 menit lagi kita bertemu di Tokyo HQ." Dan telepon pun terputus. Naoya menggerutu kesal karena harus keluar malam-malam. Padahal ia harus melakukan sesuatu pada Minato malam ini.

"Pergilah Naoya, aku baik-baik saja dirumah. Hati-hati ya." Minato mengambil jaket hitam milik Naoya dan membantu memakaikannya. "Papa mau temana mama?"

"Mau membasmi monster. Akari sama mama dan Hibiki-niichan dulu ya." Mendengar nama tetangga sebelah mereka itu, Akari tersenyum senang. "Hibiki-niitan!"

"Untuk apa Hibiki kemari?"

"Oh, ingin minta tolong membuat skripsi. Katanya mau berangkat, pergilah."

"Aku serasa diusir dari rumahku sendiri... Baiklah aku berangkat." Naoya mengambil HP dan COMPnya. Lalu keluar rumah. Begitu Naoya hilang dari pandangan, tiba-tiba Hibiki sudah ada disamping Minato. Masuk dengan racial skill True Phantasm milik demonnya, Kresnik.

"Akhirnya berangkat. Aka-chan, lihat nii-chan bawa apaa~!"

"Hibiki-niitan!" Akari berhamburan memeluk kakak tetangga sebelahnya. Minato yang terkejut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hibiki-kun, jangan beri Akari gulali terus."

"Aaah, Minato-san ini terlalu kaku! Kan cuma sesekali!" Hibiki tertawa dan menggendong Akari di pundaknya. "Hibiki-niitan aligatoou!"

"Baiklah baiklah... Mana, kau siap kuajari cara buat cokelat?"

"Ada tidak cokelat rasa takoyaki?"

...

"Mana ada Hibiki-kun. Sudahlah, ayo kedapur. Akari, jangan banyak-banyak makan permennya." Minato mengingatkan sebelum beranjak ke dapur.

"Mohon bantuannya ya, Minato-san! Byakko, Cerberus, jagain Aka-chan dulu ya." Dua demon berbulu putih ini mengangguk dan mengaum pelan. Akari nampaknya sangat senang bisa berkeliling Apartemen diatas kepala singa.

.

.

.

.

= **Osaka **=

_**BUM BUM BUM! WHUUUSH, BLAARR!**_

"Ugh, demon macam apa sih ini?" Naoya menggunakan Diarahan pada dirinya sendiri sementara direktur utama JP's, Yamato Hotsuin tengah diobati oleh Amaterasu dengan Goddess Grace.

"Ini Yurlungur, demon berbentuk ular berwarna pelangi dalam mitos orang Aborigin." Yamato berdiri dan mensummon Zaou-Gongen. "Zaou Gongen, Assasinate!"

Yurlungur dan Zaou Gongen berhadapan, dengan tubuhnya yang panjang dengan mudah ia mencegah Zaou Gongen untuk menyerang dengan melilitkan tubuhnya sendiri ke demon yang bertubuh biru. Namun inilah celah bagi Naoya untuk menyerang.

"Okuninushi!" Demon dewa Jepang keluar dari COMP milik Naoya dan membelah Yurlungur menjadi dua. Sayangnya, ia kembali beregenerasi.

"... Yamato, kita butuh bantuan."

"Aku tahu, aku sedang menghubungi Hibiki. Hadang Yurlungur sebentar!"

.

.

.

"Dan masukkan ke kulkas. Tinggal tunggu beku dan semua selesai."

Dengan hati-hati Hibiki memasukkan loyang cokelat berbentuk hati itu diantara es krim dan es batu dan menutup kulkasnya. Kemudian mengelap keringat di dahinya. "Akhirnya selesai juga! Aku capek..."

"Grr.." Byakko menempelkan kepalanya di kaki Hibiki, minta dimanja. Cerberus masih sibuk dengan putri kecil Naoya dan Minato yang kini mengepang rambut Cerberus.

"Untunglah semua berjalan dengan lancar." Minato melepas apronnya. "Tumben sekali mereka belum pulang..."

_**I have not thought about a living, until yesterday...**_

**CALLING : YAMATO**

"Ya? Ada apa Yamato?"

**BOOM! **"Hibiki, kau harus kesini sekarang juga." **DHUAR!** "Yurlungur ini..." **BRUGH!** "Minegishi! Argh, Amaterasu, bantu Minegishi! ... Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kau harus kemari sekarang!" **PIP.**

"Sepertinya mereka butuh bantuan. Ayo Byakko. Biar Cerberus menjaga Aka-chan dirumah." Byakko bangkit dan menatap Hibiki. Begitu pula Cerberus yang membawa Akari dikepalanya.

"Tunggu." Minato memegang pundak Hibiki. "Aku ikut. Aku juga akan membantu."

"Itu akan lebih baik! Ayo Minato-san!" Minato mengangguk dan meraih Evoker dan pedangnya. Lalu menaiki Byakko dibelakang Hibiki dan menuju Terminal JP's di Diet Building.

Tanpa diketahui dua lelaki itu, gadis kecil berambut white-silver dan bermata biru diam-diam mengikuti mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Osaka, dua naga raksasa, Kohryu milik Yamato dan Seiryuu milik Naoya tengah beradu dengan sengit melawan Yurlungur yang tak kunjung melemah. Dua laki-laki itu mulai terengah-engah menghadapi ular yang beraneka warna itu.

"Tch.. Mana anak nakal itu?!" Naoya yang mulai kelelahan mundur sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Tanpa diketahuinya, Demon yang dipanggil Yurlungur, Gozuki ada dibelakangnya. Bersiap membelah Naoya menjadi dua.

_**TRANG!**_

Naoya menoleh, dan menatap pemuda berambut biru yang kini tengah beradu pedang dan kapak dengan Gozuki. Hibiki mendarat dengan Suzaku disebelah Yamato.

"Ugh..." Minato yang jelas sekali kalah kekuatan dengan Gozuki, mendorong mundur demon berkepala sapi itu sedikit dan cepat-cepat mensummon personanya. "Loki! Bufudyne!"

Trickster dari norse myth itu mengangkat tangannya dan balok es besar membungkus Gozuki. Dengan cepat Minato mengayunkan pedangnya dan membelah es itu menjadi dua, membunuh Gozuki.

"Minato.. Kau.." Naoya menatap istrinya yang kembali menyarungkan pedangnya di pinggang dan menoleh untuk tersenyum padanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naoya?"

"Kalian, fokus kedepan."

Yamato memfokuskan pandangannya. Begitu pula Hibiki yang sudah mensummon Byakko dan Lilith disampingnya.

Yurlungur bersiap menyerang, nampaknya akan mengeluarkan serangan berbau setruman. Begitu serangan akan diluncurkan, Cerberus (Yang sudah dipasangi Drain Elec) muncul dan melindungi mereka berempat.

Dan menjatuhkan Akari ke ibunya.

"Mamaaa!" Akari memeluk mamanya erat. Yamato, Hibiki, dan Naoya hanya bisa melongo melihat balita itu dengan cerianya tertawa di medan perang.

"Akari ngapain disini?! Kan mama bilang dirumah sama Cerberus!"

"Tapi... Akali gamawu cendili mama... Gomenacai..." Akari menunduk dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada sang mama. Minato mendesah dan mengelus putrinya pelan.

"Menurutku dia ini harus diserang bersama dan langsung diberi pelajaran." Hibiki mengangguk dan mensummon demon terkuatnya. Lucifer.

"Kita serang bersama dan Minato yang akan memberikan pukulan terakhir dengan fusion spell." Naoya mengangguk dan mensummon Okuninushi.

"Tak ada yang boleh menahan diri." Yamato mengambil Hpnya dan Satan muncul di belakangnya.

Minato mengangguk dan memunculkan dua persona terkuatnya. Helel dan Satan.

Satan dan Lucifer menyerang Yurlungur dengan Megidolaon. Namun Yurlungur tak berhenti. Ia masih menggeliat memberontak. Namun langsung ditebas oleh Holy Strike dari Okuninushi. Setelah Yurlungur terpukul mundur, Minato mengaktifkan fusion spell terkuatnya.

"ARMAGEDDON!"

.

.

.

.

"Untunglah semuanya sudah selesai." Hibiki tertawa riang sambil menggendong 'adik' kecilnya. Yamato dan Naoya sibuk mensegel ulang Yurlungur. Namun Yamato menyadari sesuatu.

"Segelnya dibuka paksa. Tidak karena cuaca seperti di laporanmu, Hibiki."

...

Hibiki terdiam dan langsung ambil langkah seribu menggunakan Suzaku.

"Aku yakin kau juga tahu ada apa sebenarnya, Minato." Naoya melirik istrinya yang sibuk menidurkan anaknya.

"Umm.. Apa ya? Ini rencana Hibiki-kun sih. Aku hanya ikut saja. Haha... Ha." Minato sweatdrop dan mundur beberapa langkah dari dua pria berambut silver itu.

"... Terserahlah. Kalian boleh kembali sekarang." Yamato mendesah dan mensummon Cerberus miliknya. Lalu meninggalkan TKP untuk kembali ke Tokyo (dan mengintrogasi Hibiki).

Naoya mengecek jam tangannya. Jaket kulit hitam dan kaus putih yang membungkus tubuhnya membuat Minato terpana dan iri karena tidak bisa sekeren itu.

"Sudah jam satu malam." Ucap Naoya. "Selamat hari Valentine. Aku punya hadiah untukmu. Ayo pulang."

"Kau memberiku hadiah? Kapan belinya?"

"Saat kau sibuk dengan belanjaanmu. Ayo, keburu pagi."

.

.

.

"Nnn... Nnnhh..."

Minato yang mabuk karena diminumi anggur oleh Naoya (satu dari dua botol yang dibeli Naoya tadi siang) dan cokelat leleh yang juga dibeli Naoya tadi kini sudah habis isinya. Tertuang diatas tubuh ramping Minato diatas ranjang.

"Heh... Kau memang tidak bisa kuberi sedikit alkohol ya, Minato." Naoya menggigit cokelat yang dibuat Minato dan mencium sang istri dalam-dalam. Desahan Minato yang sudah tak berbusana dan tak sadar akan apa yang terjadi sudah membuat Naoya kehilangan kendali.

"Selamat hari valentine, istriku sayang."

.

.

.

- Chapter 4 End –

**Author Notes ** :

**Haiyaa**... apa kabar semuanya? Maaf saya lama apdet ._.

saya mau apdet tapi kebanyakan ide dan saya bingung orz

maaf kalau chap ini jelek- bikinnya malem-malem QAQ

thank you for reading!

- Haruka Kuze -


End file.
